Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many such cartons include article dispensers defined by lines of disruption such as tear lines, cuts, score lines, and fold lines. A dispenser may be removable from a carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. In some cartons, however, the dispenser may not provide sufficient access to all of the containers within the carton, which may render it difficult to remove all of the containers from the carton.